Reconversion
by Goopil
Summary: "La tête baissée, le dos droit, ses yeux noirs perdus dans le vide, Wufei fit tinter la cloche d'entrée avant de passer devant les tables d'étudiants rigolards sans leur prêter la moindre attention et vint s'assoir sur les hauts tabourets devant le comptoir. "- Bonsoir, Maxwell."" Fiction à chapitres. En cours.


**Reconversion**

**Genre :** Romance, suspense et humour  
**Couple : **1x2 4x3 et 5xAstrid  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

_Coucou à toutes. Voici la première fanfiction de Gundam Wing que je mets en ligne. C'est une triple histoire d'amour, comme je l'ai précisé au dessus, mais l'histoire est principalement centrée sur le personnage de Wufei et sa tentative de reprendre sa vie en main par temps de paix. Comme je voulais qu'il se tourne vers des choses complètement neuves et différentes, j'ai créé le personnage avec lequel il aura une histoire romancée (Astrid, donc, que vous verrez dans le chapitre 1). En espérant que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes !_

**Prologue**

C'était un matin ordinaire. Alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver à son bureau, Wufei regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil pointait peu à peu le bout de son nez, inondant la pièce d'une lumière froide typique des matinées hivernales terrestres. Il inspira profondément puis se défit de sa veste d'uniforme avec l'insigne des preventers et s'assit devant son bureau.

Ça faisait maintenant près de cinq ans que la guerre était terminée. Chacun avait pris un rythme de vie correspondant à ces temps de paix. Des problèmes persistaient, mais dans l'ensemble, la vie était plus douce. Les tensions s'étaient apaisées, les désirs de vengeance avaient désertés les âmes les plus sombres, et petit à petit les preventers étaient devenus de moins en moins nécessaires. Trois ans après la fin des hostilités, Quatre -notant qu'il était de moins en moins utile pour l'organisation- fut le premier à annoncer qu'il comptait reprendre l'entreprise familiale, laissant les quelques menus problèmes aux bons soins de ses coéquipiers précisant néanmoins qu'il serait disponible si on avait besoin de lui. Mais l'analyse de l'arabe s'était révélée juste : utiles, il l'étaient toujours un peu moins avec le temps qui passait. Aussi, quelques mois plus tard, Trowa démissionna également avec l'intention de reprendre ses activités de clown dans le cirque de sa sœur.

Un an après, ce fut au tour de Duo qui, fou de joie, leur annonça que son projet d'ouvrir un bar dans le centre-ville avec Hilde avait enfin abouti, après de longues négociations avec banquiers, huissiers et tout le toutim. L'américain avait catégoriquement refusé l'aide de Quatre et de Réléna, tous deux riches héritiers, affirmant qu'il ne voulait être un poids pour personne pour accéder enfin à une vie « normale ».

Heero fut le dernier à partir. Wufei jeta un œil au petit calendrier sur son bureau, offert par Quatre. Ça faisait deux mois. Le japonais avait accepté de bosser avec Duo quand ce dernier leur avait expliqué qu'il devrait embaucher un nouveau serveur sous peu tant les affaires marchaient bien. Finalement, Heero et Duo s'étaient installés en colocation juste au-dessus du dit-bar dans un appartement spacieux, et la vie avait lentement repris son cours.

Wufei était légèrement mélancolique depuis le départ de son dernier coéquipier. Chacun avait sa vie et semblait s'en satisfaire mais… Il en venait parfois à être presque nostalgique de l'époque où ils étaient encore en guerre contre Oz. Période durant laquelle la peur et la haine les avaient rapprochés d'une manière que d'aucun pourraient juger malsaine, certes, mais très intense. Maintenant que les dangers étaient écartés, l'urgence, le besoin d'être réunis s'étiolait. Enfin ça, c'était son opinion, et il se gardait bien de le partager. Si ses compagnons ne souhaitaient pas le fréquenter outre mesure, il n'avait pas l'intention d'imposer sa présence. Simplement... Il se sentait, disons... Un peu amer.

Ce sentiment d'amertume s'accentuait d'autant plus à cause du travail qui l'occupait de moins en moins et le laissait donc ressasser des pensées sombres en boucle. Lady Une -sa supérieure hiérarchique- le renvoyait de plus en plus souvent chez lui l'après-midi parce qu'elle n'avait rien à lui faire faire, tout en le rassurant « ta paye restera inchangée ». L'argent, Wufei s'en fichait pas mal : il n'était pas d'un naturel dépensier et s'il avait fallu qu'il accepte moins d'argent pour que les preventers perdurent, il l'aurait fait. Seulement voilà, le problème, ce n'était pas qu'ils manquaient d'argent, mais de choses à faire. Le problème… C'est qu'il n'y avait plus de problèmes.

Il aurait dû s'en réjouir, c'était certain, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Parce que la possible fin des preventers le confrontait à une question qui l'effrayait, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer : _que faire ensuite ?_

Il n'avait pas de famille ou de proches chez qui rentrer et il ne savait pas faire autre chose que se battre. En tant de paix, qui avait besoin d'un soldat, aussi doué soit-il ?

Il en était à feuilleter distraitement ses papiers tout en ruminant ses pensées peu réjouissantes quand Sally frappa à la porte encore ouverte.

« - Wufei ? Lady Une veut nous voir. »

« - Ah, bonne nouvelle. »

Se levant prestement il suivit la jeune femme jusqu'au bureau de leur supérieur en se disant avec enthousiasme qu'ils allaient enfin recevoir une mission, aussi infime soit-elle. Quand il entrèrent dans le bureau, cependant, Une était au téléphone, manifestement en train de terminer une discussion téléphonique peu plaisante. Elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir tout en tâchant de mettre fin à la conversation.

« - Oui, c'est ça. Merci,_ monsieur_. Au revoir. »

« - Un problème ? » s'enquit le chinois après qu'elle ait reposé le combiné assez brusquement. Jamais de toute sa modeste vie il avait autant espéré qu'on réponde « oui » à cette question.

« - Pas vraiment » répondit-elle, « simplement l'entreprise de déménagement qui fait des difficultés. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je m'en occupe. »

Wufei et Sally froncèrent les sourcils.

« - L'entreprise de déménagement … ? » répéta-t-il avec lenteur.

La jeune femme aux lunette carrées soupira, réunit ses papiers afin de se donner une contenance puis regarda les deux asiatiques fixement. « Oui. Les preventers, c'est terminé. Le reste du travail sera fait par des policiers agrémentés par l'État, c'est largement dans leurs compétences. »

Avec un sourire, elle ajouta en se levant et en tendant la main à Sally, « vous allez enfin pouvoir vivre normalement. Merci pour tout. »

Quelques poignées de main plus tard, un passage rapide dans le bureau pour récupérer leurs effets personnels et Wufei et la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains étaient dehors, encore légèrement sous le choc.

« Ça fait bizarre, hein ? » souffla-t-elle.

Le chinois hocha la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide. C'est tout juste s'il entendit Sally lui souhaiter une bonne continuation puis prendre congé. Il avait l'impression qu'une abysse s'était ouverte sous ses pieds tant la nouvelle l'avait pris de cours. Un sentiment de vertige s'insinua en lui comme du poison. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ?

oOo

Duo se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le reflet de l'immense vitrine de son bar, avant de continuer sa série de cocktail pour la table 5. Ouaip, décidément, il avait une classe d'enfer. Pas surprenant que les regards de ses clientes et clients glissent sur lui avec une envie mal dissimulée. Laissant échapper un petit rire satisfait, il fit traîner son regard sur la terrasse. C'était une soirée ordinaire, qui tirait sur la fin, avec une Hilde qui blaguait en servant les clients et un Heero toujours aussi stoïque nettoyant des tables inoccupées. Une soirée géniale, comme toutes les précédentes depuis que le « _Deathscythe _» avait ouvert.

L'idée du nom de son bar était venue naturellement. Comme une sorte de recyclage. Son Gundam était détruit, mais sa philosophie persistait à travers cet endroit que Duo affectionnait tant. Bon, oui, c'était sans doute en plus pacifique et en plus optimiste, mais il aimait l'idée de faire évoluer ses valeurs sans les renier à travers des petits messages et de légers clins d'œil que seul lui et quelques proches pouvaient comprendre. Parfois ses clients lui demandaient d'où lui était venu l'idée de ce nom, mais il se contentait de répondre par un sourire énigmatique. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas tellement se permettre de dire à sa clientèle qu'il avait été assassin et pilote de Gundam durant la guerre : il était barré, pas stupide. Même s'ils étaient très peu nombreux, les tarés qui voulaient leur peau - à lui et aux quatre autres- couraient encore les rues. Pas qu'il fassent vraiment peur, mais Duo aspirait à une vie tranquille et positive.

Bref, il aimait son bar. Il y avait déjà ses habitués, d'ailleurs. Quatre, d'abord, adorait venir lui rendre visite les vendredis soirs, après ce qu'il appelait "les dîners à requins". Il s'asseyait devant le bar et discutait avec lui de choses et d'autres pendant que Duo faisait le service. Le samedi, durant les soirées dansantes organisées par les bons soins de Hilde, l'américain pouvait voir défiler de plus en plus de tête connues. Cette illustratrice aux cheveux bleus dont il avait oublié le nom, ce type carrément canon qui avait fait une démo de hiphop la semaine dernière et puis Réléna qui s'amusait souvent à venir déguisée de manières différentes à chaque fois afin de se détendre sans être reconnue. Certains habitués venaient travailler en journée dans la partie "salon de thé", au fond du bar, comme cet étudiant du nom de Timothée avec lequel il avait eu l'occasion d'échanger quelques plaisanteries, ou Astrid, une de ses premières clientes avec qui il était plus ou moins devenu ami. Trowa venait le voir de temps à autres, aussi, quand il n'était pas en tournée avec sa troupe. Bref, Duo était entouré. Dans son élément. Ravi de pouvoir faire de nouvelles rencontres tous les jours, ou de revoir tous ses amis durant son travail.

Enfin... Presque tous. Wufei n'était encore jamais venu. Duo n'en prenait pas ombrage, il savait que ce genre d'endroit n'était pas spécialement ce que pouvait affectionner le chinois. Mais il avait créé la partie salon de thé pour des gens comme lui et il espérait qu'un jour il pourrait la lui montrer. Bah, il aurait bien l'occasion de le sortir de ses papiers afin de le contraindre à admirer son petit espace de bonheur.

L'américain leva le verre qu'il était en train de remplir à hauteur de regard pour évaluer son contenu avant de se tourner pour attraper une bouteille de gin. Mais il arrêta son geste. De l'autre côté de la vitrine, alors que la nuit tombait et que les lampadaires de bord de Seine s'illuminaient les uns après les autres, il vit se détacher une silhouette familière, mais inattendue. La tête baissée, le dos droit, ses yeux noirs perdus dans le vide, Wufei fit tinter la cloche d'entrée avant de passer devant les tables d'étudiants rigolards sans leur prêter la moindre attention et vint s'assoir sur les hauts tabourets devant le comptoir.

« - Bonsoir, Maxwell. »

_TBC..._

_Et voilà, prologue terminé. J'espère que la mise en bouche vous aura donné envie de connaître la suite, uhu. Je suis assez satisfaite de cette introduction. C'est pas tous les jours que ça m'arrive d'être satisfaite, tiens. Et à bientôt pour le chapitre 1._ ^_^


End file.
